


Advocate

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [69]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Math test, azula can and will defend her girlfriend in any situation, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee knows she should get points back on her test but she doesn't know how to explain it so she calls someone who can...
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Kudos: 110





	Advocate

Azula stepped deftly down the hallway towards Ty Lee’s last class, which was math.

Usually Azula waited for her girlfriend in her car in the parking lot but today she had gotten a cryptic message to get her from class.

She looked inside the classroom and saw Ty Lee and the teacher sitting inside, alone. 

Azula had this teacher for the same class the previous year so she often helped Ty Lee study for tests. 

She sent a quick text to Ty Lee saying she was here. She saw Ty Lee look down at her phone and then back at the door. 

“‘Zula?” She called. 

Azula walked into the room and smiled at the teacher. 

“Good afternoon, sir,” she said, standing next to Ty Lee’s desk and resting her fingers atop it casually. 

“Hello Azula,” he said. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well. How about you?” She said stiffly. 

Ty Lee walked her fingers along the desk and tried to take Azula’s hand which she quickly withdrew.

Azula could feel Ty Lee pouting slightly but she didn’t look at her. 

“I’ve been fine,” he said. “I’m confused as to why you are here,” he added. 

“I am too,” she said. 

Both of them looked at Ty Lee who blushed. 

“I’m not very articulate,” Ty Lee said slowly. “I needed an advocate.”

“For what,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee took a few stapled sheets of paper out of her backpack and handed them to Azula.

Azula flipped through the test and noted the mistakes. It was an improvement from Ty Lee’s previous performances in the class. Azula was proud of her girlfriend but the question still remained, why was she there. 

“Okay…” she said slowly. 

“Look at the third question,” Ty Lee said and Azula focused her attention where her girlfriend directed it. 

She scanned the problem and Ty Lee’s work. 

The girl had earned no credit for the problem despite having the right answer. 

Azula looked up at Ty Lee and the math teacher. 

“Why didn’t you get any credit for this problem,” Azula asked. 

“I don’t award credit for guesses, I award credit for mathematical thinking,” the teacher said. 

Azula traced Ty Lee’s thought process with her mind. It was a very roundabout way to get to the answer but it made sense.

“There is plenty of good mathematical thinking,” she said. 

“That is not one of the ways that we did it in class. What this looks like to me is best case scenario: she guessed and scribbled a bunch of math afterward or worst case scenario: she cheated and ditto on the scribbling,” the teacher replied. 

Azula knitted her eyebrows together. 

“Or a third option, where she thinks differently than you expect,” Azula suggested. “But there are still a lot of signs that Ty knows how to do math.”

The teacher shrugged. 

“If I can’t see how it was solved, it is usually not possible to solve it that way,” he said.

“Usually perhaps,” Azula said. “But not in this case.”

Taking the test with her, she paced over to the board and opened a marker. Ty Lee and the teacher watched her closely. 

“She started with this,” Azula said, copying Ty Lee’s first line. 

Carefully and clearly she explained all of Ty Lee’s logic step by step. When she arrived at the right answer she turned the test so the teacher could see the similarities between her work and the work Ty Lee had done.

After many moments of comparison he nodded. 

“I’m amazed,” he said. “I can see how that can be taken from what she wrote but I never could have reached this myself. It’s not even in order,” he added.

Azula flipped the paper around.

“Yes it is,” she said. “Look,” she pointed to light dashed lines connected blocks of work. “This marks what comes next.”

“Wow,” was all the teacher could say. “I guess I should award credit for this question.”

Azula turned to Ty Lee, grinning victoriously, her cheeks flushed after the argument, and her girlfriend smiled right back, matching her joy. 

The teacher took the test and corrected the grade.

“Congratulations Ty Lee,” he said. “Your first A in my class.”

Ty Lee clapped excitedly and got up, throwing her arms around Azula, who blushed and hugged her back lightly.

“You’re very lucky to have a friend like Azula who will go to such lengths to defend you,” he said, changing the grade in his gradebook and handing her back the test.

“I know,” Ty Lee said, stepping back from Azula but still staring at her with eyes full of love and awe. 

“And you,” the teacher said, turning towards Azula. “It is very special to know how someone thinks as well as you do with Ty Lee. If I’m being honest with you, when you were in my class last year you struck me as more of a lone wolf so I’m a little surprised to see you be friends with Ty Lee.”

“Most people are, sir,” Azula said, fighting her blush at being perceived by her teacher. “Are you ready to go,” she asked, turning to Ty Lee. 

The girl nodded and tucked her test into her bag, zipping it up. 

“Thank you so much,” Ty Lee said with a smile.

“Of course,” he replied. “I’m not above admitting when I’m wrong.”

“Have a good afternoon sir,” Azula said as the two girls turned and walked out of the room. 

Ty Lee brushed her hand against Azula’s a few times on the way to the door and Azula finally grabbed it just as they exited.


End file.
